


The Hardest Goodbye

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne share a heartfelt conversation and deep emotions on Frasier's last night in Seattle. Based on the Frasier series finale.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Niles couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother mingling with his party guests at the Elliot Bay Towers. Frasier looked as though he was having the time of his life.

And why not? Everyone in Seattle knew that the Crane brothers threw the best parties. After all, they'd been doing it for the past eleven years; competitively and jointly.

And Niles thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of them.

However, he had to admit that even he couldn't have topped this party. It was definitely a night to remember, filled with good food, wine and laughter; a wonderful evening to be sure.

But it was also bittersweet... because it would be the last such evening they'd all spend together.

Ignoring the ache in his heart, Niles made polite conversation with the many guests that filled condo 1901. In all the years that Frasier had been a tenant at the exclusive Elliot Bay Towers, Niles had never seen the place so full of life.

All around him, the guests laughed and shared memories. Some of these people Niles had known his whole life, but others he'd only recently become acquainted with... all thanks to his brother.

Near Martin's beloved chair; engrossed in conversation were Bulldog Briscoe and Gil Chesterton.

While Bulldog ranted about the Mariners losing to the rival east coast football team, Gil was going on and on about the latest restaurant he'd reviewed with the vile food that even Eddie wouldn't have been able to tolerate.

Next to Frasier was Roz Doyle, his producer, who was hanging on his every word. However, Niles knew that the tears in her eyes had little to do with the conversation at hand and more with the flood of emotions she was feeling about Frasier's impending move to San Francisco.

Beside Roz was Alice, who seemed unfazed by her mother's sadness.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ronee and Daphne were engrossed in discussion of a different sort. Niles didn't have to eavesdrop to know that Daphne was sharing yet another story about their newborn son. Since David's birth, she hadn't been able to talk about anything else.

And Niles wouldn't have had it any other way.

But really, who could blame them? They had the most perfect child imaginable.

Suddenly he couldn't resist crossing the living room to the kitchen to take Daphne in his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Niles!" She laughed, gently pulling away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to show you how much I love you." He said, grinning mischievously as he kissed her again.

"Now Niles, there'll be plenty of time for that later." She said with a wink. "But the party's still going strong. Why don't you go keep your brother company for a while?"

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, sighing when she returned his kisses with a playful laugh; blissfully unaware that Ronee was watching their every move.

"Whoa, Niles!" Ronee laughed. "What's gotten into you? You know, you and Daphne could teach your father a few things about spontaneous romance!"

Their faces reddening, Niles and Daphne broke off their series of kisses and smiled at each other.

Trying to avoid Ronee's amused glance, Niles cleared his throat and looked at Daphne. "You're absolutely right, my love." He said with a nervous laugh. "Frasier's my brother and I should be spending time with him because... well..."

He swallowed hard; and kissed his wife's cheek, knowing that there was no need for him to finish his thought.

For he knew that Daphne and Ronee were thinking the same thing...


	2. Chapter 2

His heart grew heavy as he returned to the living room and watched as Frasier gave yet another performance of the poem he'd read on the KACL airwaves just hours before. Ordinarily, Niles would have rolled his eyes at his older brother's attempts at trying to prove that he was the better Crane.

But now he found himself blinking back tears.

He looked up to find Kenny standing in the center of the room; garnering everyone's attention.

"Hey, I'd like to make a toast!" Kenny yelled.

Frasier's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Well, all right." He peered into the kitchen. "Dad? Daphne? Ronee? Everyone gather around! Kenny wants to make a toast!"

"Everyone raise your glasses-." Kenny began.

"Hang on Kenny! Let me and get my beer!" Martin replied, sending laughter around the room.

Niles could hardly contain his smile. Leave it to his father to stand out in a crowd.

"Does everyone have a glass?" Frasier asked when the guests were all assembled in the living room.

There were murmurs and nods in response.

"Friends, family, collages..." Kenny began. "Let's raise our glasses... and beer can... in a toast to Dr. Frasier Crane! A man without whom KACL wouldn't be as successful. He's not only been a terrific on air personality, but a wonderful friend. And he's leaving us to embark on a new adventure."

"To Frasier!" The guests said, clinking their glasses together.

"Yes... Frasier Crane..." Kenny continued, causing the guests to put down their glasses in surprise. "A man who is... the symbol of Seattle. A-a man..."

Kenny's voice began to break, causing Niles to sigh deeply.

"Well..." Kenny continued. "We're going to miss him. To Frasier!"

"To Frasier!" everyone said again, pausing to see if Kenny would continue. When he didn't, they emptied their wine glasses and then asked for refills.

His eyes filling with tears, Frasier stood in the middle of the room, smiling at the people in front of him.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to be surrounded by family and friends, and I in turn will miss you all terribly."

Once again, Niles blinked back tears and finished his wine; immediately heading for the bar to make himself a sherry.

Glass in hand; he quickly drank it down before making another one.  
He'd barely put the glass to his lips when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd better take it easy there, Niles. You've got three people to get home safely tonight."

At the gentle voice, he turned to find Frasier smiling at him; his older brother's presence easing Niles' aching heart.

"Three?"

"Well of course. I don't... I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Niles swallowed hard, determined not to cry. It was too soon and he had to be strong.

"Thanks, Frasier."

"Well, it looks like the party is winding down." Frasier said, emptying his glass of sherry. "Perhaps I should begin saying my goodbyes."

The words stung more than Niles had anticipated, but it was only a matter of time before he'd be without his older brother for the first time in eleven years.

And once more his heart was filled with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Emptying his glass, Niles stepped into the hallway, pausing for a moment when he reached Frasier's study; the room that once belonged to Daphne. He couldn't resist running his hand against the smooth wood grain of the door; picturing her beautiful face.

When he heard a cry, he made his way into Frasier's room where his newborn son laid in his bassinet atop Frasier's king sized bed.

As he looked around the room, he shuddered at how bare it seemed; the personal touches; pictures, books, and knickknacks, had all been packed. Rows and rows of boxes lined the walls.

When David cried again, Niles reached into the bassinet and picked up his son, cradling him against his chest.

"It's okay... Shhh... Daddy's here." He said soothingly.

Minutes later, when David was calm, Niles carried him into the living room, kissing his soft forehead.

"Well! Look who's awake!" Martin exclaimed. "May I?"

"Of course, Dad." He smiled at his son. "Hey David, grandpa wants to hold you."

Niles handed David to Martin, who immediately began fussing over the baby.

When Niles moved his attention away from his son, he noticed that the guests were beginning to leave, saying their tearful goodbyes.

Boldly, Gil stood in the foyer, trying to collect himself.

"I don't want to get overly sentimental, Frasier." Gil said, extending his hand. "But it's been a pleasure working with you and having you as a friend."

Frasier looked at Gil thoughtfully. "You know, I don't think a handshake is appropriate in this situation."

Surprised, Gil withdrew his hand. "Oh... Well, you're absolutely right, Frasier. What was I thinking?"

Frasier smiled. "I was thinking that this calls for a hug, don't you?"

The smile that crossed Gil's face could light up a room. "Well, I say-."

Before Gil could finish, Frasier hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Frasier." Gil said, wiping away a tear.

Niles sighed deeply as he watched the touching scene, waving to Gil as he walked out of the condo.

"All right, outta my way!" Bulldog said, pushing his way past the guests who were waiting to say their goodbyes.

"Look Doc, I know you're not much for sentiment and that's good because neither am I. I'm definitely not a sentimental guy! And I sure as hell ain't gonna cry!"

Frasier smiled. "And that's why you are the perfect person to do the Gonzo Sports Show, Bulldog! No sentiment! All seriousness and all sports! Go Sonics!"

"That's right!" Bulldog yelled. "Go Dawgs! Go S-Seahawks!"

There was a pause as Bulldog sniffled and turned away.

Finally he laughed and punched Frasier's arm a bit too forcefully, causing Niles to flinch.

"So, um... I guess this is it."

"Yes, well... it's been a pleasure knowing you Bob, and I hope-."

Bulldog burst into tears and threw his arms around Frasier.

"I love you, Man!"

Frasier looked around uncomfortably and tried with little luck to pry Bulldog away from his strong grip.

"Look Bulldog, I'm not leaving forever and I'll only be an airplane ride away!"

Abruptly Bulldog drew back.

"Right, um... I guess this is goodbye and... Well when you're there in San Francisco during football season just remember that the Seahawks are going to kick the 49er's-."

"I get it, Bulldog!" Frasier said. "I'm sure that despite my new home, I'll remain a loyal Seahawks fan. Um... Go Seahawks!"

At this, Bulldog laughed hysterically. "That's a good one, Doc!"

And then he too was gone.

"Frasier, I just want to say that it's been an honor knowing you."

Frasier shook Noel's hand. "You too, Noel."

Noel flashed Frasier the Vulcan sign, and smiled proudly. "Live Long and Prosper."

After a brief hug, Noel headed for the door, pausing in the foyer; his head hung low.

"You know, this is sadder than that Star Trek episode where-."

"Goodbye, Noel." Frasier said.

"Well, Frasier..."

Frasier turned and smiled at his boss. "Kenny, thank you for that beautiful toast."

Kenny smiled sheepishly. "Well, I meant every word."

"You've been a terrific person to work for, not to mention a great friend."

"Well thank you, Kenny. That ... means a lot to me."

"And Doc? I'm sorry for firing you... you know... before..."

Frasier put his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "That's all right Kenny. The important thing is that you hired me back!"

Mere seconds after they hugged, Kenny burst into tears.

"Good luck, Frasier."

"You too, Kenny. Hopefully I'll be able to get that radio station of yours on the Internet in San Francisco. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful DJ."

"Thanks, Frasier. That means a lot coming from you."

When Kenny walked out of the condo, Niles found the ability to maintain his composure becoming harder and harder.

And suddenly he needed his brother more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles looked around the apartment and swallowed hard. With boxes stacked everywhere and all the furniture covered in tarps, ready to be moved, it was a far cry from the warm, inviting home he'd grown to love.

And before he knew it, the only people who remained were the ones who were closest to Frasier; himself, Daphne, his dad, Roz, Alice, Ronee and David.

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

Overwhelmed with love for her, Niles kissed Daphne once more.

"I know this is hard." She said running her fingers through his hair. "It's hard for me, too."

She looked around the empty apartment. "I can hardly believe he's leaving. I can still remember the first day I saw this place. Your father was sitting in his chair and Eddie was sitting on the sofa staring at your brother. If it hadn't been for your father, I don't think Frasier would have let me stay. And if that had happened... "

When he saw the tears in her eyes, Niles took her in his arms and held her close.

"I know my angel."

His words were barely a whisper.

Their fingers entwined they looked around the condo as the memories consumed them.

"I remember the first time I saw you." Niles said. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Who knew you'd turn out to be even more beautiful?"

They kissed tenderly as Daphne caressed his cheek.

"I love you... and you've become so much more handsome. I never thought that could happen." Daphne said.

He swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were dangerously close to the surface. "Well, I guess we should-."

Unable to finish, he looked away; hardly able to face the inevitable...

And the feeling was more painful than he ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Frasier looked around the apartment. "Well... I guess this is it."

"Yeah... Looks like it's about that time." Martin said; trying unsuccessfully to hide the quivering in his voice, by quickly clearing his throat. "What time are the movers coming?"

"6AM" Frasier replied.

"Six in the morning?" Martin shouted. "Are you crazy? Why in the hell did you want them here so early?"

"Well, my flight is at noon, so I thought it best to have everything packed and on the road. And then quite possibly furniture and owner will cross paths sooner in San Francisco rather than later." Frasier explained.

Martin shrugged. "I still think it's stupid but it's your life."

At this Frasier chuckled. "Thanks Dad."

There was a long uncomfortable pause as the friends and family stared at one another; each of them thinking the same sad thoughts.

Alice tugged on her mom's sleeve.

"What is it, Honey?"

"Mommy, I'm tired."

"Oh... Well, Honey... We'll go home in a little while. Frasier-."

"Is actually a bit tired himself." Frasier replied.

"Right. Okay... Well... Wow... this is harder than I thought." Roz said. "I mean... You're really leaving!"

Frasier sighed. "Yes, I am..."

Instantly Roz began to cry. "What am I going to do without you?"

Frasier took her in his arms and held her while she cried; huge sobs that caused her body to tremble.

"Oh Roz... Please don't cry."

"Mommy, what's happening?" Alice asked. "Why are you sad?"

Roz released her hold on Frasier and kissed him briefly. Then she turned to her daughter and knelt down to her level. "Well, Sweetheart..."

"Come here, Alice." Frasier said, smiling as he held out his arms.

A smile spread across the little girl's face as she did as he asked.

Frasier picked up Alice and swung her around, smiling when she laughed out loud. "I sure am going to miss that joyous sound."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes Alice, I'm afraid I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to live in a new city. But you can come visit me any time you want." Frasier replied.

Roz scoffed. "Yeah, right. With my schedule?"

"Especially with your schedule." Frasier said.

"I'm going to miss you, Uncle Frasier." Alice said.

The unexpected title brought tears to Frasier's eyes as he hugged the little girl fiercely. "Oh Alice... I love you and I hope you grow up to be just like your mother."

When he put Alice down, he kissed Roz on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Roz."

"Bye Frasier.

He brushed away tears watching her run out of the condo sobbing.

"Oh dear God, I didn't think this would be so hard." He said, staring at the doorway.

"Well, I'll make it easier for you. Take care Frasier." Ronee said, hugging him.

"I will.. And you..."

"Don't worry. Your dad is in good hands." Ronee replied.

"It's funny isn't it? You took such wonderful care of Niles and us for Dad and now you're taking care of Dad for us."

"That's true." Niles said; his voice breaking.

"Martin?"

"Um... yeah... We'd better go." Martin replied.

"Well, Dad... It's been..."

"Yeah... Hell of a life, right? Who knew that after so many years apart we'd be spending eleven years under the same roof?"

"And I wouldn't trade one minute of it." Frasier replied. "I love you, Dad."

Martin grabbed Frasier, hugging him fiercely. "I love you too, Son. And, thank you."

"Thank you, Dad." Frasier replied.

Eddie began to bark and spin around in circles.

"Eddie for God's sake! What is wrong with you?" Frasier asked.

Martin couldn't hide his smile. "I think he wants to say goodbye."

"Oh Dad, that's ridiculous! Dog's don't say goodbye!"

"Well not from your height! Kneel down to his level! The way you did with Freddie!"

"But Dad, Frederick wasn't a foot tall!"

"Oh geez, just do it!"

Frasier sighed and knelt on the floor, petting the dog tentatively. "Well, Eddie... I guess this is it. It's been..."

Before he could finish, Eddie began to kiss him on the face.

"Oh Eddie..."

At the door, Martin chuckled and turned to Niles and Daphne. "Goodnight, kids."

"Bye Martin." Daphne said.

"Goodbye, Dad." Niles said.

"Come on, Boy. Frasier's gotta get up early." Martin said, tugging on the dog's leash.

Eddie paused in the doorway, whining as he glanced at Frasier one last time.

"Bye Fras." Ronee said, finally pulling the dog into the hallway and closing the door.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Frasier said, pulling himself to his feet.

David began to fuss, and Daphne reached over to pick him up. "You're sleepy, aren't you?"

"Why don't you hand him to his uncle Frasier?"

"Now you mind your parents, okay?" Frasier said, nuzzling the baby who was squirming in his arms. They're smart and wonderful people and I love them very much. And if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have you here so never forget that."

He kissed David's cheek and handed him back to Daphne.

"He's beautiful. But I wouldn't have expected otherwise."

Daphne smiled and hugged Frasier, unable to wipe the tears from her face quickly enough.

"Thank you, Frasier."

"Oh Dear God, Daphne. Why are you thanking me? It's I who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have been able to take care of Dad for all these years."

"Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift I could ever imagine."

When Frasier looked at her in surprise, she turned to Niles and touched his face. "If it weren't for you, I'd never have found such happiness."

Frasier smiled. "I do owe him a lot, don't I?"

Niles sighed deeply, barely able to control the tears that were already coming.

"Oh Niles..."

Clearing his throat, Niles extended his hand. "Coffee?"

"10:30." Frasier replied. "Corner table, Café Nervosa."

"I'll miss the coffees." Niles replied.

They shook hands and then hugged fiercely for a long moment; Niles cheek resting on his brother's shoulder.

"I love you, Frasier."

"I love you too, Niles. And I'm so proud of you."

This comment caused Niles to pull away and stare at Frasier in amazement.

"You are?"

"I've always been proud of you."

Niles smiled, no longer caring about the tears on his cheeks. "Me too. I mean..."

"I know." Frasier replied with a smile. "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep."

"Right. I love you, Frasier. And thank you, too" Niles said, nodding to Daphne. Taking one last look at Frasier, Niles and Daphne closed the door behind them.

They stood in the hallway and smiled at one another before holding each other close; finding comfort in each other's tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles walked alongside Daphne as she carried David out to the car.

Neither could speak, as both were thinking about how this was the last time they'd ever make this drive from Frasier's apartment to theirs. When Niles turned to look at his wife, he saw her blinking back tears.

"Oh, my love," he whispered, touching her cheek.

"I was just thinking, this is the only time David will ever see Frasier's apartment, and he won't even remember it. And this place wasn't just Frasier's home; it used to be me home, too. I've had other jobs here in the States, but I never got this close to a family I was working with before."

Niles' heart broke, seeing Daphne in such pain.

"I know we're all going to miss Frasier, but you heard what he said the other night. This isn't supposed to be a sad thing. This job in San Francisco is a great opportunity for him. Frasier's always been there for us, and the least we can do is be happy for him!"

"I am happy for your brother. He deserves this. But I'm just sad he won't be here to see David grow up. I know how much Frasier loves his new nephew, and I know it's breaking his heart, too," Daphne said.

"I'm sure Frasier will be here for all the important occasions in David's life: birthdays, piano recitals, school plays. If our son takes an interest in sports, I'm sure Frasier would even come out to see David hit a slam dunk in his first baseball game."

Daphne smiled at her husband's familiar misuse of sports terminology. At a moment like this, Niles could still make her laugh. One more reason she was glad she'd married him. As she stood there, looking into his eyes, the baby in her arms began to fuss and squirm. "I guess we'd better get him home."

Niles nodded. "I'm sure he's tired." He reached over to brush a tear that remained on Daphne's cheek. "Will you be all right?"

Daphne smiled, touched by the gesture. She nodded, but tears still shone in her eyes. "I think so. It's going to be hard to get used to Frasier not being here, though."

They resumed walking.

"It sure is," Niles agreed. Though he would not say anything to Daphne, his heart ached at the thought of his older brother leaving. They had always been competitive, but they'd also become the best of friends in the past eleven years.

By this time, Niles and Daphne had reached their car. Daphne carefully put her sleeping son into his car seat, kissed his cheek, then got in the vehicle herself. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"My angel, what could you possibly have to apologize for?" Niles asked.

"Well, here I've been going on about missing Frasier, and I should be the one comforting you. I love Frasier like he was me own brother, but he's not. He's your brother. He's your best friend."

Niles leaned over and kissed his wife. "No," he said matter-of-factly, "You're my best friend. You always have been."

Daphne's heart melted from the kiss, as well as her husband's words. "Thank you. But I know you could never talk to me about your wine or your opera. I know you'll miss him."

"You're right. I'll miss Frasier quite a bit. But it helps when I think about all he gave me," Niles said. "Because of him, I'm married to the most wonderful woman on earth."

"Oh, Niles," Daphne whispered, wiping tears that had nothing to do with sadness.

"And, on top of that, I have the most beautiful son. So, yes, I do miss Frasier. I suspect that I always will. But, Daphne, I have so much more to be grateful for."

Daphne leaned over, kissing her husband deeply.

When they finally broke apart, Niles smiled, overwhelmed by her kiss.

"Besides," he said, "I don't think I'll have as much time for wine and opera as I used to. My priorities have changed a little recently." He nodded toward the backseat, where David was still sound asleep.

Daphne smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.

If Frasier could be brave enough to start a new chapter in his life, so could Niles and Daphne. Tonight might have been an ending, but it was also a new beginning.

THE END


End file.
